The First Punch
by Fallen9200
Summary: Bella has a lot of anger after the Cullens leave. When one comes back punches will fly. M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"Stupid lying scumbag!" Bella mumbled as she threw another punch at her punching bag. It had been almost a year since Edward had left Bella in the middle of the woods and she still resented him every single day. She had taken to boxing to try and relieve all the angry she had accumulated due to the disappearance of her so called "family". God did Bella hate that word, they didn't know the meaning of the word, how dare they use it on her.

Bella had isolated herself completely from her friends and Charlie. She would go to school, come home and try and work out her aggression for hours on the punching bag. She had built up steel walls around her heart. She wouldn't be hurt again.

"Bells, I picked up dinner on my way home." Charlie yelled into the garage to her.

"Yea, I'll be done in a minute." She called, throwing one more hard punch at the bag, leaving it swinging back and forth on the hook.

Grabbing a towel she made her way into the kitchen, following the smell of pizza and fries. "God dad this smells delicious"

"Well I figured you wouldn't have started dinner yet. I actually have to go back into work tonight. Will you be okay here on your own?" Charlie asked.

"Dad I'll be fine, go the fine people of Forks need." Bella declared.

Bella cleaned up the plates as her dad hoped back into the cruiser making his way back to the police department.

Bella let her mind wonder as she let the warm water fill into the skin. She thought of golden eyes and sparkling skin. She could feel herself heat up getting more and more angry with the Cullen's. Bella couldn't stand it anymore whatever aggression she had let out on the punching bag had come running back to her. She left the dishes in the sink, she would do them later. Grabbing her ipod and running shoes she went out for a jog maybe the cool air would clear her head of the images of perfection.

She turned at the end of her street running full speed and just kept going. A half an hour later she had reached the edge of town. She was tired and sweaty but the images had subsided. It would be a long run back home and it was already so late. Bella turned on her heel decided she had better start back when a swift punch to her stomach caused her to double over in pain.

A man who looked to be maybe thirty had come out of the parked car Bella had seen maybe a half a mile back. He was fit and twice her size. He laughed as she got up, "hey there little girl, I need a little pick me up and I think you'll do."

Bella was disgusted. After everything that had happened to her she would not let this man win. She swung her fist aimed at his jaw but he was smart and side stepped. Bella threw frantic punches she would not let this man rape her but it was no use the man caught her fist and laughed. Bella closed her eyes and stopped struggling she gave into her fate. The man started tugging at Bella's clothing and she resisted the urge to throw up. How could she have let this happen?

In the darkness an ear shattering growl erupted. Bella didn't open her eyes either way she would die and she had accepted that fact. The man's hands were off of her in a flash. Bella opened her eyes just a crack to see what was happening. She came eye to eye with bright red eyes and blonde curls.

Bella screamed, it seemed like the only logical thing to do. A hand clamped over her mouth. "Isabella calm down, I won't hurt you."

Bella's faced scrunched and she stopped screaming. He moved his hand away from her mouth. Bella uttered one simple word, "Jasper" and fell into the deep nothingness of her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know twilight or characters all credit is reserved to SM.

Thanks for the awesome reviews guys keep'em coming

Love you all

-Fallen

* * *

Bella even opened her eyes she knew she was in a car. The soft leather seat was warm she had been in the car for awhile. The hum of the engine was comforting. Bella was still trying to piece together why she was in a car that was clearly not her own.

"I know you're awake, you don't have to pretend" the voice rumbled, his voice was soft like butter on warm pancakes yet scratchy like hay at the same time. She knew that voice.

Bella's eyes sprang open and she jumped up only to hit her head on the roof of the car. She groaned knowing it would leave a nice goose egg. Jasper chuckled "Still clumsy I see."

"What are you doing here Jasper?" Bella asked with disdain. She didn't want him here and she knew that if he was in Forks then so was the rest of them.

"Woah Bella why all the hostility? I just saved your ass." he replied

"Jasper let me out of the car, I can walk home I don't need you." Bella said avoiding the question completely.

"Yea right, you were just attacked and then passed out I am driving you home don't be an idiot." Jasper's voice rang with authority.

Jasper was different he wasn't as subdue as when she knew him. What had happened to make him so different? Bella would be damned before she ever followed another vampire's direction again. Without thinking she popped the lock on the car door, pulled it open and jumped out of the moving car. Bella could faintly hear Jasper shouting obscenities as he slammed on the brakes. She could hear the screeching of the brakes as she lay on the road catching her breath that had been knocked out of her. As the car finally came to a halt Bella got up and started in a full out sprint. She didn't make it very far before a hard cold body collided with her back. In an instant she was turned around throwing punch after punch into Jasper's stomach. Bella knew she wouldn't do any damage but it made her feel better at least until the pain set in of what she had done set in. Jasper didn't try and stop her he let her throw punch after punch.

"You all left, every single one of you left without so much as a goodbye. He left me in the fucking woods. He ruined me. You all ruined me." Bella screamed at him. By the time Bella was done she says panting and her hands were aching.

"Well darling that is some anger you're harboring. You should maybe do something about that." Jasper mused.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do. Where is the pixie Jasper? Last I checked she kept you on a pretty short leash. " Bella meant her words to be hurtful she wanted him to feel pain just like she felt everyday.

"I don't know where that lying bitch is and I don't give a fuck. Bella I'm a vampire, you're a human I can tell you what to do. Live with it." Jasper replied.

"Your eyes are red." Bella forgot her anger for a moment and became very curious.

"Yea, I couldn't cope with the Cullen diet. It just wasn't for me. You aren't afraid. That's a first everyone is usually terrified of the red eyes."

"You could have already eaten me. You didn't so I think I'm safe for now." All the stress from the days events hit Bella like a ton of bricks. "Take me home we can discuss why you're here tomorrow I can't deal with anymore tonight."

"You promise you won't jump out of the car again?" he asked slightly amused by the sudden change in Bella's emotions.

"Funny cowboy, let's go."

The drive home was silent Bella too tired to say anything and Jasper reading into Bella's emotions making sure she wouldn't pull another drastic move. By the time they pulled up I front of the house it was well past midnight. "Come over tomorrow morning and we can continue. Charlie will be at work all day. He always takes the weekend shifts." Bella told Jasper.

Jasper noted it wasn't a question or an invitation it was a demand. Be here tomorrow morning. He just nodded his head and she left. The swirl of emotions Bella left in her wake her confusing, everything from joy to fear and even a little lust. Jasper would spend all night trying to decipher them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey my lovely readers! I'm sorry about all the silly mistake. My computer is broken so I've been writing off of an Ipad. Let's just say the auto-correct doesn't know how to leave things well enough alone.**

**I'm also looking for a beta if anyone is interested please let me know!**

**Without further ado here is the next chapter. **  
**I don't own anything**

* * *

Bella woke up the next morning in those first few moments everything seemed okay until the memories of the day before came flooding back to her. She sat bolt upright in bed "JASPER! SHIT" Had all that really happened or had her overactive imagination finally consumed her? Either way she had to get up.

She put on some sweats and a sports bra and went to beat up her punching bag. It was probably the best present her father had ever bought. The rhythmic punching calmed her frayed nerves. By the time she stopped it was around eleven. Good she thought he isn't here, it must have all been a dream. Relief washed over her. "God, it was just a dream. No more pizza before bed." Bella mumbled to herself as she walked up the stairs.

Bella walked upstairs to grab her stuff for a shower. She opened the door to her room and there on her bed sat one very amused vampire. He had obviously heard her ramblings. "Nope sorry darling it wasn't a dream." He said with a slight smirk. Jasper looked over Bella's body. She had grown in the months they had left from an awkward teenager into a curvy very desirably woman. He couldn't help but notice the droplet of sweat that was making its way down Bella's toned stomach.

"Jasper, my eyes are up here." Bella did not enjoy being ogled. "You know it's polite to knock, not just show up in a girls bedroom like a creeper."

"Vampire," Jasper said indicating to himself "rules don't really apply." Bella just rolled her eyes typical.

"Oh great and powerful vampire to whom human rules don't apply, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Bella said in her most sarcastic voice.

"You demanded my presence this morning, do you not remember?" Two could play at this game Jasper thought.

"You know that's not what I meant, but I'll rephrase it for you. What are you doing in the town of Forks?" Bella was getting angry. He couldn't just come in here and goad her like this.

"Well, the pixie accidentally unleashed some information she had been hiding for quite some time. I lost it. I left with the knowledge I had found out. I happened across you being attacked by that man and thought I could help. I really didn't think you would be so upset by me helping you." Jasper was a master at answering just enough of your questions but still leave you searching for answers and Bella was quickly realizing it.

"Okay so you left Alice because she hid something from you?" Bella was confused and she hated being confused.

"Yes and the fact that she never really accepted me. She always tried to change me and cage my demon. She didn't like me being dominant and she sure as hell tried to supress everything I was." Jasper's eyes flashed with disgust as he spoke.

"Edward told me about your past. I don't think he meant to but I mean I always pushed him." Bella said.

"Ahh, so you know about the Major. Are you frightened Isabella?" Jasper's voice had changed into something darker.

"No, you've had an ample amount of time to kill me and you haven't." Bella's voice was steady and calm. The Major was intrigued he couldn't feel an ounce of fear coming off the girl standing in front of him.

"Maybe you're right." He said as his voice changed back to that smooth drawl that Bella had become accustomed to.

"Let me get this straight, you lost it over some information, left YOUR mate, changed your diet and just happened to come across me?" Bella was astounded you weren't supposed to be able to leave your mate.

"Right, except for the fact that the pixie was never my mate, she was merely a companion." Jasper was tired of answering questions.

"Are you planning on staying in Forks long?" Bella was genuinely curious.

"For now anyway, I want to get to know you better, you grew a backbone while I was away. I like this new Bella. Maybe we can be friends since Edward isn't here to keep me away." Jasper wanted to learn more about Bella her emotions were unlike anything he had ever felt, they moved so quickly and so intensely that sometimes it felt like he was getting whip lash.

"I would like that Jasper." Bella beamed she needed a friend. Since Edward left she really had no one and she was starting to go a little mad. A friend might just do her some good she thought. "Oh and Jasper? Thanks for saving me." Jasper could tell from her emotions she was thrilled at the aspect of having a friend and quite embarrassed that she needed saving. "I still have questions that I want answered Jasper."

"Sure thing darling." Though Jasper knew it was a mistake by Bella's emotions they were everywhere.

"What information was Alice hiding from you?"

**Thanks for reading guys!**


End file.
